Overleg:Wikistad
Heb een kleine opmerking: de luchthaven ligt wel erg dicht bij de bebouwde kom. Toestanden zoals in Zaventem kunnen ze zeker best missen ? Kan iemand van jullie misschien de geplande luchthaven op een afgelegen plaats inkleuren ? Deze luchthaven kan ondermeer ondergronds (via spoorlijn) verbonden worden met een parkeerruimte gelegen aan de rand van de stad (fly and drive). Sidesbirds 17 mei 2007 12:55 (UTC) :De luchthaven bestaat al, maar misschien iets voor later om de luchthaven wat naar het zuiden te verplaatsen. Het geplande bos kan best tussen de bebouwde kom en een nieuwe luchthaven in komen. - 17 mei 2007 13:08 (UTC) Dus je spreekt Nederlands!? En ik maar denken dat je een Amerikaan was ofzo ;p 17 mei 2007 13:14 (UTC) ::Ik zou gewoon een niewe kaart maken waar er wat meer ruimte is tussen de luchthaven en Wikistad. En dan doen we alsof dat al altijd zo was :-) 17 mei 2007 13:27 (UTC) :::Ik moet wel zeker dat ik de laatste tijd veel last heb van geluidsoverlast :D 17 mei 2007 13:33 (UTC) ::::LOL 17 mei 2007 13:35 (UTC) :::::Mijn oren suizen constant. Bouw maar snel een dokerspraktijk in Wikistad. 17 mei 2007 13:39 (UTC) :::::O ja, er is ook nog geen ziekenhuis, terwijl het al wel gebruikt is... als de luchthaven wat zuidelijker komt is er meteen meer plek voor de wegen etc. - 17 mei 2007 14:13 (UTC) Manhattan van Libertas Is het niet mogelijk om een nieuwe wijk aan te maken in Wikistad ten zuiden van de haven? In die wijk komen dan allerlei wolkenkrabbers. Een soort van Manhatten... --Dmitri 30 jun 2007 10:32 (UTC) :waar het wtc stond bedoel je? er is alleen (nog) geen ruimte voor dan. Sinds de kaart is veranderd is het station van de Luchthaven trouwens niet meer bereikbaar vanaf de rechterkant :s... niet helemaal de bedoeling 30 jun 2007 12:25 (UTC) :: Nou... Bekijk mijn gebruikers pagina eens... daar zie je hou ik het ongeveer zou willen hebben. Rechtsboven is dan het vliegveld en links hoort water te zijn. --Dmitri 30 jun 2007 13:42 (UTC) :::oke... maar het is wel een beetje veranderd sinds Robin de kaart heeft veranderd... er zit nu een heel leeg stuk tussen de stad en de luchthaven en daar val ik een beetje over... zie ::::trouwens, daar moet een weg komen naar de N1, of hoe die weg aan de rechterkant tegenwoordig ook mag heten. maar er is momenteel geen plek voor die wijk denk ik, of wel? 30 jun 2007 18:07 (UTC) :::::Wel als er wat bos verdwijnt. Maar kunnen er geen nieuwe bomen geplant worden?? --Dmitri 30 jun 2007 18:16 (UTC) ::::::Wat nu in jouw gebruikersruimte staat past niet omdat daar het vliegveld zit. maar ik wil het vliegveld wel wat opschuiven... ik kijk morgen wel wat er mogelijk is, of doe zelf een voorstel door de kaart aan te passen met paint of zo... 30 jun 2007 18:21 (UTC) :::::::Zoals ik hier al zei (maar niemand had het gezien) : Op de plaats waar dit zou komen, staat momenteel een bos. Ik stel voor om (als deze wijk er komt) het een andere plaats te geven: Tussen Wikistad en de snelweg, daar hebben we plaats. (zie) 30 jun 2007 21:44 (UTC) :::::::::1. Aan het water heeft ook wel wat en 2. op die kaart zijn wtc en parking erg slecht bereikbaar, er moet een weg komen boven de luchthaven door... ik wil hem binnenkort wel op de kaart zetten 1 jul 2007 07:01 (UTC) ::::::::::Ja, het is misschien wat realistischer als zo'n wijk aan het water, in de buurt van het centrum of in de buurt van de haven of industrie terrein komt. In ieder geval zal het daar beter staan dan ergens aan een buitenwijk zoals de villawijk. --Dmitri 1 jul 2007 10:13 (UTC) Een aantal ideeën: *Ónder de Luchthaven, en dan een soort van boulevard langs de kust en vliegveld af *Lang uitgerekt langs de kust, van WTC langs luchthaven af (we kunnen die strook land natuurlijk ook wat breder maken) *Tussen stad en snelweg, maar die plek lijkt me niet zo geschikt De tweede zie ik het meest zitten: links van de luchthaven, langs de kust, meteen links van de weg die N4 schijnt te heten (die eerst een stukje opschuiven naar rechts)... wacht maar even, ik maak wel even een voorstel. 1 jul 2007 10:25 (UTC) :Zie - 1 jul 2007 10:32 (UTC) ::Goed idee! Ik zal nog een exemplaar maken van de plattegrond en die dan iets veranderen. Ik vond al dat de kuststrook iets verandert kon worden. --Dmitri 1 jul 2007 10:50 (UTC) Wat vinden jullie hiervan?? Hij klopt nu met het voorstel van Martijn. *1 Schaduwlaan De N4 rechts buigt beneden af naar rechts om het vliegveld ook naar de A1 net als de weg die martijn heeft bedacht de N25. (de naam heb ik bedacht) Afbeelding:Voorstel mhw.png --Dmitri 1 jul 2007 11:27 (UTC) :Ik zal de namen van de wegen zo zo binnenkort eens allemaal herzien, want toen de kaart helemaal veranderd is is er van de oorspronkelijke namen ook niet meer veel over. Ik heb je plattegrond nog een beetje veranderd als je het niet erg vind. Goed zo? 1 jul 2007 13:04 (UTC) ::Het station moet iets langer en het WTC iets korter, maar ik krijg het ff niet voor elkaar. Voor de rest van de dag ben ik echter weg, dus ik zie morgen wel of je er nog iets aan gedaan hebt :-) 1 jul 2007 13:30 (UTC) Euh, op die manier gaan de vliegtuigen wel tegen die gebouwen vliegen, he. Dit is niet logisch :$ 1 jul 2007 14:38 (UTC) :Station verbeterd, en over het vliegveld gesproken: wie zegt dat de vliegtuigen vanaf het westen komen? --Dmitri 1 jul 2007 15:12 (UTC) ::Qua bouw is het in veel landen verboden om grote/hoge gebouwen bij vliegvelden te bouwen omdat deze een of ander signaal blokkeren of vervormen waardoor het vliegtuig niet goed kan landen :-/ gewoon iets om aan te denken ;) --Moriad 1 jul 2007 15:58 (UTC) :::Ach, ik denk dat het met die neerstortende vliegtuigen wel mee zal vallen, en meestal stijgen de vliegtuigen op naar het oosten (er is toch een overheersende oostenwind? :p) En als ze al opstijgen naar het westen zijn ze toch al lang en breed in de lucht als ze bij de manhattanwijk zijn, de startbaan is wel 3 wijken lang he :-) 2 jul 2007 05:12 (UTC) ::::Ik weet niet veel van vliegtuigen, maar landen over een berg lijkt me geen strak plan ;) waarschijnlijker lijkt me dat alles van en naar het westen vliegt... (opstijgen tegen een berg is ook nooit leuk) --Moriad 2 jul 2007 10:43 (UTC) :::::Hm... nog niet over nagedacht :p maar dat valt op zich wel mee... Die berg is pas een stuk verder, dat kan makkelijk hoor... 3 jul 2007 05:44 (UTC) Zou wel knap zijn, de ingang van de parking van WTC klopt me de straten. Alleen de vliegtuigen, daar kan ik men geen ongelijk in geven. -- 3 jul 2007 08:29 (UTC) :Idd. Maar anders verplaatsen we het vliegveld ietsie verder naar het oosten? :P Alexandru hr. 3 jul 2007 08:34 (UTC) ::Nee, we maken gewoon nog een landingsbaan (of we vervangen een landingbaan): Afbeelding:Voorstelluchthaven.jpg De vliegtuigen vliegen niet tegen de bergen aan, de vliegtuigen vliegen niet tegen de gebouwen aan, de vliegtuigen hebben geen last van ontvangst verstoring. Het enige is dat was bos weggaat. Maar zoals je al op mijn voorstel ziet is er een stuk bos bijgebracht ten zuiden van de N4. Nou, wat vinden jullie ervan?? --Dmitri 3 jul 2007 09:53 (UTC) :Ik vind het een mooie oplossing! 3 jul 2007 11:51 (UTC) ::Vliegtuigen kunnen opstijgen naar het oosten, want vliegen daar toch niet tegen de bergen aan, want die beginnen pas een stuk verder, en naar het (zuid)westen dankzij de 2e landingsbaan. 3 jul 2007 11:53 (UTC) :::Het idee is wel mooi, maar ik zou dat houden voor later als Libertas groeit. 3 jul 2007 12:06 (UTC) ::::Oke, daar heb je wel gelijk in, we kunnen beter even wachten. 3 jul 2007 13:31 (UTC) Is het misschien mogelijk om rond februari 2008 beginnen met de bouw... Tot die tijd zal ik de plattegrond aanpassen aangezien er enkele bedrijven failliet zijn gegaan of een andere naam hebben gekregen. --Dmitri 10 nov 2007 19:07 (UTC) Stedenband Christianenburg wil graag een stedenband aangaan met Wikistad. 1 jul 2007 17:20 (UTC) :Schitterend, ik denk dat we gerust akkoord kunnen gaan! Deal 1 jul 2007 18:17 (UTC) Nieuwe naam Wat vind je er van :Eerst vragen, daarna wijzigen! Natuurlijk vinden we het niks, we veranderen Amsterdam toch ook niet zomaar naar Amsterstad omdat één iemand dat beter vindt? EERST VRAGEN voor je zoiets dergelijks gaat ondernemen EN DAN pas doen. Alexandru hr. 29 nov 2007 13:54 (UTC) Stedenband (2) Noble City zou graag een zusterstad van Wikistad worden. Kan dat? 2 dec 2007 10:43 (UTC) :Ik vind het een goed idee :-) 2 dec 2007 19:16 (UTC) ::Dan is dit geregeld :D 3 dec 2007 15:04 (UTC) Lege kopjes? Wat doen we ermee? Het ziet er zo niet echt erg aantrekkelijk uit. Ik denk dat er drie opties zijn: # Lege kopjes weghalen. # Ruimten onder de kopjes vullen. # Een combinatie van de twee bovenstaande mogelijkheden. Dus, wat doet men? --OosWesThoesBes 24 dec 2007 07:44 (UTC) :Wel, opvullen is het best. 24 dec 2007 07:46 (UTC) ::wie? --OosWesThoesBes 24 dec 2007 08:31 (UTC) :::ga je gang ;-) 24 dec 2007 08:35 (UTC) ::::Ik heb mijn duim voor vandaag al leeg gezogen (http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Saenteim) --OosWesThoesBes 24 dec 2007 08:40 (UTC) Stadsplan Echt onderaan de pagina zetten? 't Is nogal scrollen hé :) 21 mrt 2008 18:49 (UTC) :Eigenlijk stond hij (jaja gedeeltelijk gebaseerd op een Loviaanse kaart, ik weet et) altijd onderaan, maar ik zal m verplaatsen. 21 mrt 2008 18:51 (UTC) Wikistad Krijgt wikistad nog wel nieuwe wijken? Pierlot McCrooke 14 jun 2008 06:29 (UTC) :Dat zijn we wel van plan: Nieuwputten. Campania! 14 jun 2008 08:56 (UTC) Gefeliciteerd Hey, gefeliciteerd. Wanneer is je inauguratie? Trouwens Commenzburg heeft hulp nodig. Kunnen het UZ en het Commenzziekenhuis elkaars ideetjes uitwisselen? Bovendien: wat dacht je ervan als Station Oost het eindpunt wordt van de nieuwe internationale lijnen? 15px Tahrim Veltman 14 dec 2008 19:13 (UTC) Mischien kunnen jullie ook een fundur doen? Dan hebben al drie gemeente dat en is veel demokratischer. Bart K 22 mei 2009 09:21 (UTC) Verplaatsen Wie kan dit aub verplaatsen naar "Wikistad"? --Bucurestean 10 jul 2009 09:41 (UTC) :Lijkt me niet verstandig gezien de geschiedenis. Dit kan makkelijk de servers overbelasten. Beter een redirect van wikistad naar wikistad (hoofdstad). --OuWTB 10 jul 2009 17:58 (UTC) ::We kunnen ook de inhoud van deze pagina kopiëren en op Wikistad plakken. Dan kunnen we hiervan een redirect daarheen maken 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 22 aug 2012 14:36 (UTC) :::Het lijkt mij niet echt nodig. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 24 aug 2012 09:49 (UTC) ::::Dan doen we het niet. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 24 aug 2012 17:01 (UTC) Bijzondere passage Deze stad groeit snel, binnen 5 jaar wordt verwacht dat het één van de grootste metropolen van de wereld zal zijn. en In de maand april van 2009 telde de stad 590.000 inwoners. Hahahaa :D --OuWTB 11 jul 2009 11:32 (UTC) :Geschreven in de tijd dat we nog geen andere plaatsen hadden behalve Wikistad :P --Bucurestean 11 jul 2009 12:13 (UTC) ::Hahah :D Volgens mij groeien we toch nog zo'n 20.000 inwoners per jaar :O (=2 huizen die verkocht worden per jaar :P) --OuWTB 11 jul 2009 12:33 (UTC) Nieuwe gebruikers Wordt het misschien niet eens tijd om nieuwe gebruikers aan te trekken? Hoe meer zielen, hoe meer vreugd en we kunnen best wat meer WikiStedelingen hebben! Dan krijgen we tenminste alle functies bezet en wordt een hoge functie en veel geld niet meer zo "vanzelfsprekend". Wat concurrentie kan geen kwaad. Rangen en standen verschil ook niet! :D Dr. Magnus sep 14, 2009 16:54 (UTC) :Maakt alles wat me een "uitdaging" ! Dr. Magnus sep 14, 2009 16:54 (UTC) ::Ik herhaal, w:c:nl:Wikia Spotlights... De spotlights helpen erg goed, enige probleem is dat je dan een spotlight afbeelding moet hebben; je kan het aan MtaÄ vragen, hij heeft alle NL spot's gemaakt. Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 14, 2009 17:48 (UTC) ---- En wat is hiervan dan het nut? :S --OuWTB 10 jul 2009 16:49 (UTC) :Zie Overleg:Wikistad (hoofdstad). --Bucurestean 10 jul 2009 17:45 (UTC) ::Ok. --OuWTB 10 jul 2009 17:58 (UTC)